


A fort for a Princess

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Extended Universes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Hey Sweetness, was there anything from your childhood that you wanted to do, but couldn’t?”





	A fort for a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> An expanded story from my Sunday Six story called "Fort"

It was one of those nights, where you couldn’t sleep and Tony was in his lab. So, as per agreement, you brought a book and went to join him. You let Friday know you were going down so she could pass down the message.

Which she did, considering that you found the door unlocked. You were one of the few people for whom that door opened, specially in the middle of one of his lapses of genius.

You entered his laboratory and found him crouching over something, goggles on his face and down on an old and stained shirt.

“Can’t sleep sweetness?” Came from your boyfriend.

“No, I just can’t seem to,” you said, frowning and looking at Tony, he had not looked up from whatever project that kept him busy. “So I just gave up, and I didn’t feel like being alone in our room. Which is why I’m here, hopefully, I’m not bothering you.”

“You’re not,” still not looking at you. “You’re always so quiet here, that’s why I let you in. For some reason you don’t mind the music either.”

Which was true, you didn’t mind the loud music that Tony played when he worked. For you, the whole scene gave you peace, just your book in hand, ACDC on the background and Tony tinkering away. Not that you would say that to him, otherwise you were sure the music would be non stop.

“Yeah, well, it’s music and I get into my book so,” you shrugged, even if he couldn’t see it. “I have no problem just sitting on the corner and reading.”

“Right, so, read away Sweetness. Friday, music please, not so loud though.”

“Right away Boss.”

You went to the corner that Tony had made for you, there was a comfortable recliner and a blanket, you sat down and let yourself sink in your chair, throwing the blanket over your legs and, once you found a comfortable position, you opened your book to read.

Time passed and you were feeling much better, the book, the music and Tony’s presence were having a calming effect on you. Out of the blues, the music was turned down just for a moment, “Hey Sweetness, was there anything from your childhood that you wanted to do, but couldn’t?”

You frowned at Tony, had stopped his work to look at you, “What brought this on?”

“Just curiosity I guess,” he shrugged. “I always wanted to ride horses like the old west, obviously they didn’t let me. So, what’s yours?”

You thought for a moment, then said, “Making a fort outside. I know it sounds silly, but I grew up on apartments and without a backyard, and I’ve always wanted to camp out outside, but not with camping equipment, I wanted sheets, pillows and rugs. Silly isn’t it?”

“Nah, it’s cute,” he turned back to his work. “To be completely honest Sweetness, it’s kind of adorable.”

And the conversation stopped there, you went back to your book until you fell asleep in the chair. Life continued and you sort of forgot the small conversation. But if there is one thing you will never grow used to is the amount of perks that came with dating him.

You weren’t someone who dated him because of who he was, but you wouldn’t deny that it came in handy to sometimes get into the most exclusive places just by showing up with him.

And also, that sometimes, the man loved to spoiled you rotten. You were used to getting some trinket or another ‘just because it reminded me of you’; of course, you had tried to cut down on the more expensive gifts, but still, Tony was Tony.

Then, one day, he told you to pack for a week-long trip. All comfortable things, nothing fancy, you were surprised but complied with his request. He then had taken you to a house in Upper State New York, asked you to close your eyes because the surprise he had for you was inside, waiting.

You closed your eyes and he took you by the hand, after a little while of maneuvering you to the right place, he told you to open your eyes.

You gasped when you saw it, there, in the backyard of the house, was a very large sheet and pillow fort, Tony’s smile was dazzling, “And here you go Sweetness, the a fort worthy of a princess, go on, go ahead and go inside!”

In you went and your jaw dropped, inside there was a large and very comfortable looking bed, the floor had rugs thrown all over, leaving no space for grass to show and pillows strewn all over the place, a small table in the corner and a projector. Over your head, there were fairy lights that would light up the place at night, you were delighted, and popped your head out to tell him “Oh Honey Bun, this is fantastic! This is the best gift you’ve given me, thank you Honey Bun, but hon, why?”

He gave you a smug grin, “I’m glad you like it! We have the place for a week as you can probably guess, also, hired us a chef, so food’s also taken care off and as to why, well, I’ve wanted to give you the pillow fort you always wanted.”

You smiled and went over to kiss him, “Thank you Honey bun, you truly are a Mr. Perfect!”

He winked at you, “You know it Sweetness.”  
That night, as you both cuddled in bed, right before sleep took you, you couldn’t help but to be thankful to have someone as wonderful as Tony.

"What are you thinking?" Came Tony's tired voice.

"I'm just thinking on how lucky I am," you said. "I think it was lucky that we met, luckier still to be dating you."

He hugged you and you burrowed into his arms, "I think I lucked out too, you know? It may not seem like that, but I'm grateful you're in my life. Pep, Rhodey, Happy are my family and now you too. I'm glad and I like knowing that I can make you happy."

"Thank you, you're my family too," your voice was muffled against his skin. "And I hope I make you happy too."

"You make me so happy, I love you Sweetness. Now rest."

"I love you too Honey bun, good night."


End file.
